Umaima did 64 fewer sit-ups than Kevin in the morning. Umaima did 2 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Kevin do?
Solution: Umaima did 2 sit-ups, and Kevin did 64 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $2 + 64$ sit-ups. He did $2 + 64 = 66$ sit-ups.